Reverse
by PsycheJung
Summary: Zatanna logra convencer a su primo Zachary, un joven altamente narcisista, a unirse a los Jóvenes Titanes con el objetivo de aprender lo que es el trabajo en equipo y ser entrenado junto a ellos. Sinopsis completa dentro del primer capítulo.


**Disclaimer/ Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de los Teen Titans ni de ninguno de sus personajes, los derechos mismos pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner Bros. Esto solamente se trata de una publicación amateur y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Emparejamiento:** Raven/Zachary Zatara

 **Sinopsis completa:**

Zatanna logra convencer a su primo Zachary, un joven altamente narcisista, unirse a los Jóvenes Titanes con el objetivo de aprender lo que es el trabajo en equipo y ser entrenado junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto, en Jump City, un fenómeno particular está ocurriendo en la ciudad: mujeres jóvenes están siendo acechadas por un extraño y misterioso sujeto y desaparecen todos los días sin dejar rastro alguno. Además, Raven ha estado actuando diferente luego de la derrota de Trigon, desde que se pudo permitir, por primera vez, abrazar nuevas emociones que le permitieron olvidar los horrores que una vez controlaron su alma. Sin embargo, parece que la hechicera tiene un secreto que no quiere compartir con el resto del equipo, un secreto que incluso es capaz de matarla.

¿Qué es lo que Raven está ocultando? ¿Podrá Zachary y sus dotes mágicos ayudar a resolver el enigma junto a sus nuevos compañeros?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La propuesta**

Con un nombre como Zatanna Zatara, convertirse en mago profesional de escenario casi parece una elección de carrera incuestionable. Por supuesto, no hace daño saber que las ilusiones que ella crea y los hechizos que ella teje para deslumbrar a la audiencia son totalmente reales.

Descendiente de figuras de tanto renombre en la historia, como el mismísimo polímata florentino del Renacimiento italiano, Leonardo da Vinci. También del astrólogo y profeta Nostradamus, y de notables alquimistas como Nicholas Flamel y Evan Fulcanell. Su propio linaje estaba lleno de magia.

Inteligente, confiada, segura de sí misma y capaz de manipular la realidad misma con sus vastas habilidades mágicas, Zatanna equilibra su tiempo como experta ilusionista escénica con la lucha contra las artes oscuras junto a algunos de los más grandes superhéroes del mundo. Al recitar los hechizos al revés, puede invocar cualquier cosa que su imaginación quiera, y su inventiva a menudo le permite encontrar soluciones creativas incluso a los problemas más complicados.

Sin embargo, Zatanna no es ajena a los peligros de la magia, habiendo perdido a su padre por las artes oscuras. Aunque esto la dejó sin un mentor y relativamente inexperta en el mundo de la magia, no hizo sino aumentar su resolución de oponerse a cualquiera que intentara usar la magia a costa de los demás.

Ahora mismo, Zatanna se encontraba capturada por dos grandes y poderosos enemigos, el Joker y Doctor Luz. Estaba encadenada y amordazada, incapaz de liberarse o de pronunciar un hechizo. Su mayor debilidad: sin el uso de su voz, su magia no podía ejecutarse.

Un taladro gigante girando velozmente estaba a su espalda, listo para matarla. Cualquiera en su lugar empezaría a rezar por un final rápido y aceptaría su destino.

Pero ella no era cualquiera, era una hechicera. No por nada era conocida por todos como la Maestra de la Magia. Antes de que el taladro pudiera tocarla, Zatanna se teletransportó a un lugar seguro.

 _Escapismo_.

Durante mucho tiempo, el arte de escapar de espacios cerrados había sido una habilidad practicada por los magos. Originalmente no fue exhibido como un acto abierto en sí mismo, sino que fue usado secretamente para crear efectos de ilusión, tales como la desaparición o la transmutación. La práctica de escapar desde un encierro físico o de otras trampas. Los escapistas se liberan de esposas, camisas de fuerza, jaulas, cofres, cajas de acero, barriles, bolas, edificios en llamas, tanques de agua y otros peligros, a menudo combinados.

Algunos trucos de los escapistas son logrados por medio de técnicas del ilusionismo; otros son actos genuinos de flexibilidad, fuerza y audacia.

Pero ella no era una maga cualquiera, su magia era auténtica. El único destino que iba a aceptar es el que ella controle.

— _¡Sadreuc solneta!_ —cantó la maga un hechizo reverso, al tiempo que unas gruesas cuerdas saltaban por los aires y se enroscaban alrededor de los dos villanos.

Un estridente aplauso surgió del resto del público de hoy y la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie en un acto de ovación mientras gritaban el nombre de la maga con regocijo. Algunos de sus más grandes admiradores arrojaban flores al escenario. Los efectos de luces, el humo rosado y los pétalos de rosas rojas cayendo por el techo aumentaron la gracia del show, dándole un toque de elegancia al mismo. El espectáculo de magia que Zatanna había estado preparando con antelación había finalizado y había sido recibido con total aceptación por la audiencia.

 **[...]**

Luego de terminada la función, en el backstage, el equipo de Zatanna estaba desmantelando todo el equipo para retirarse del lugar.

—Muy bien caballeros. Aunque Jon —expresó Zatanna mientras guardaba su sombrero en una caja y se dirigía al hombre disfrazado como Doctor Luz—, estuviste algo lento en la entrada —criticó ella.

—Lo siento, Zee. Es la capa —explicó él mientras movía la tela y le mostraba la dificultad de moverse con la misma—, ¿cómo se supone que las personas reales usen esto y puedan caminar sin dificultad?

Zatanna solo observó lo que Jon le mostraba. Era cierto, parecía que la capa era demasiado grande y no le permitía moverse con total libertad al hombre, sobre todo a alguien que nunca había usado una.

—Déjala en vestuario —dijo ella simplemente mientras seguía ordenando algunos de sus utensilios—. Le voy a pedir a Ruthie que la acorte para el próximo show. Y sobre cómo usarlas, tendrás que practicar.

El hombre solo suspiró por no haber estado a las expectativas del día de hoy, él siempre realizaba un gran trabajo y recibía con gusto los halagos de la maga.

—Mikey —indicó ahora mientras se dirigía a una mujer rubia que parecía estar realizando un trabajo de carpintería—, las bisagras de la puerta-trampa necesitan ser reemplazadas.

—Ya estoy en eso, jefa —señaló la mujer mientras seguía con su trabajo.

— ¿Algún otro desastre antes de que colapse en un baño de burbujas y un vaso de Merlot? —preguntó Zatanna mientras miraba a todos sus asistentes esperando escuchar alguna otra queja o problema. — ¿No? Fantástico.

La maga estaba por retirarse hasta que escuchó su nombre, y no provenía de ninguna voz que conociera.

— ¿Señorita Zatara? —llamó una masculina voz de barítono.

Ella se giró y tomó nota del aspecto del hombre. Alto, de piel trigueña, cabello marrón peinado hacía atrás y una ligera barba en su anguloso rostro. Un cigarro entre sus labios. Cigarro. La imagen mental de otro antiguo hombre en su vida pasó rápidamente por su cabeza. Constantine. Alejó ese pensamiento mientras se concentraba en el sujeto frente a ella. Seguramente algún fanático en busca de obtener un autógrafo o una fotografía junto a ella, lo típico de su trabajo diario.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar con fans esta noche —explicó la maga para que el hombre se retirara de lugar.

—No soy un fan —señaló él mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta marrón.

— ¿En serio? Entonces si lo que quiere es un reembolso de su dinero tendrá que hablar con la taquilla.

—Lo siento, quizás mi identificación pueda explicarle más elocuentemente —expresó él mientras le mostraba una cédula adornada con una placa dorada.

 _«Genial»_ , pensó irónicamente, el departamento de policía de San Francisco la había contactado.

—Detective Dale Colton —leyó Zatanna el nombre del sujeto en la ficha.

—Lamento interrumpir sus planes con el baño de burbujas, pero apreciaría una hora de su preciado tiempo.

— ¿Para la policía? Siempre —dijo ella con una sonrisa, movió su mano y sacó el cigarrillo de la boca del hombre mientras lo apagaba y tiraba a un tacho de basura—. Pero no permito que nadie fume tras bambalinas.

—Si tiene que cambiarse, puedo esperar un par de minutos.

—No hay necesidad —dijo ella mientras se metía en una habitación y, en solo cuestión de mili-segundos, había hecho un cambio de ropa con su vestimenta de diario.

El detective parecía estupefacto.

—Me dijeron que usted no era solo trucos e ilusiones, veo que estaban en lo cierto —dijo él mientras salían por la parte trasera del teatro y caminaban hacía un coche rojo aparcado cerca del callejón.

— ¿Y eso lo desconcierta detective? —cuestionó ella—. A alguna gente le afecta bastante.

—He leído sobre su historia fuera del escenario. Como la hechicera de cabecera de la Liga de la Justicia, ha jugado papeles claves en numerosos incidentes metahumanos y paranormales, siempre buscando el bien para la humanidad, por lo menos según entiendo —explicó Colton al tiempo que le abría la puerta del auto en un gesto de caballerosidad y le permitía a la mujer entrar en la ubicación al lado del conductor, el lugar del copiloto.

—Veo que ha investigado a fondo —dijo ella mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas—, pero no respondió mi pregunta.

—Opero en el aquí y ahora, señorita Zatara —dijo él con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se movió para entrar en el coche colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

El auto se encendió y se puso en marcha mientras se movía por las concurridas calles de San Francisco. El hombre sacó el brazo por la ventanilla mientras aceleraba. Era hora de darle explicaciones de por qué necesitaba su ayuda.

—Lo que ocurre en el nivel de las capas y las mallas no tiene mucho registro en el mundo de un detective de la policía —comenzó a manifestar el detective—, por lo menos hasta esta noche.

— ¿Por qué esta noche? —cuestionó Zatanna con curiosidad sobre por qué sus servicios eran necesarios el día de hoy.

— ¿Le gusta el filete? —preguntó él casualmente.

Ella parpadeó confundida por esa pregunta que parecía no tener relación alguna sobre por qué estaba sentada ahora mismo en este auto con un policía.

—Soy vegetariana —aclaró ella, aunque todavía no entendía que relación había entre su no gusto por la carne y la misión—. Y... ¿me está invitando a salir? —averiguó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—No —negó él mientras lanzaba una sonora carcajada—, pero pensé que debería advertirle que luego de que ponga un pie dentro del matadero de Nob Hill, nunca querrá volver a ver carne roja.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando se acercaban a un edificio repleto de coches de policías y ambulancias en la salida, mientras algunos oficiales sacaban a las pocas personas que quedaban dentro, algunos seriamente heridos. Los paramédicos se movían de un lado para otro ayudando a quién necesitara ayuda.

Las palabras de Colton resonando en su mente. Seguramente la escena del crimen.

Los dos se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la entrada del lugar.

—Eso suena siniestro —mencionó Zatanna en respuesta al comentario irónico del detective.

Él dijo la palabra "matadero", así que ya se estaba haciendo una imagen con lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse.

—Prepárese —le indicó Colton con advertencia.

Y el comentario no sonaba tan "irónico" ahora. La escena era realmente muy espantosa, repleta de personas asesinadas, transformadas mágicamente, quemadas e infestadas. La sangre llegaba incluso a manchar las paredes y el techo, sin contar las vísceras que estaban a la vista. Un espectáculo para la vista de cualquiera... de cualquiera que tuviera estómago para soportar esa visión.

—Bueno, detective, creo que matadero es quedarse corto —dijo Zatanna con sátira mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban el lugar, tratando de aguanta la pestilencia, el hedor putrefacto era inaguantable.

— ¿Reconoce a este? —interrogó el detective mientras quitaba una manta negra que cubría uno de los cadáveres.

Zatanna analizó al sujeto con detenimiento hasta que supo de quien se trataba. Y sabía muy bien quién era, un narcotraficante.

—Su foto está en las noticias bastante seguido —comentó la maga—. Albert De Cecco, capo del tráfico de drogas local. Una vez me ofreció dos millones para que me presentara en una fiesta privada en su yate, le conté que suelo marearme en el mar y le dije que no.

— ¿Y qué hay del resto?

—Es difícil de decir —dijo Zatanna mientras entrecerraba los ojos y observaba a los demás individuos—. La mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados místicamente, y bastante brutalmente. Transformaciones, combustiones, infectados... Es como si The Spectre estuviera de fiesta.

— ¿The Spectre? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Es mejor que no sepas.

La maga se acercó a una de las mesas cubierta por un mantel blanco, se hincó en el suelo y quitó la estorbosa tela para dar visión a un hombre que se hallaba escondido y bastante asustado. Ella había sentido su presencia desde que entró. Por cómo estaba vestido, parecía ser el mesero del lugar. Camisa blanca de manga larga cubierto con un chaleco negro. Corbatín. Pantalón de pinza negro. Calcetines negros. Zapatos negros de vestir. Aseado, afeitado, pelo ordenado, uñas cortas y manos limpias.

— ¡No por favor! ¡No me mates! —gritó el hombre mientras cubría su rostro con las manos, como si con ese acto pudiese defenderse. Estaba totalmente despavorido.

—Tranquilo —lo calmó ella acariciando su espalda en un gesto reconfortante, lo ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de madera—, nadie le hará daño. ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber.

— ¡Horrores! ¡Vi horrores! —chilló él mientras su cuerpo temblaba. — ¡Me escondí debajo de la mesa y oré a todos los santos!

— ¿Eso funciona? —cuestionó el detective. Hizo un gesto con su mano para frenar a los paramédicos que se aproximaban corriendo para auxiliar el recién descubierto sujeto.

Colton dejó que la maga se hiciera cargo de todo, para eso la había llamado.

—En momentos como este, no es mala idea —murmuró ella—. ¿Me dejarías ver qué viste? —le preguntó al camarero mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de él.

— ¿Es usted bruja? —indagó desde sus posición en la silla mientras sentía las manos de la mujer en sus sienes.

—Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. Solo relájate —indicó mientras recitaba un hechizo—. _Emartseum sus sodreucer ed sol sotanisesa._

El detective parpadeó confundido, nunca antes había escuchado un idioma tan raro como ese. A pesar de parecer complicado, las palabras salían con total fluidez por la boca de Zatanna. La maga parecía totalmente concentrada y, luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, comenzó a relatar lo que sea que estaba viendo a través de la cabeza del sujeto.

 _«Lectura de mente»_ , que útil y apropiado, pensó Colton.

—Veo la habitación como estaba hace una hora —narró ella—. No reconozco a todos los jugadores, pero estoy segura de que la mayoría de ellos, como De Cecco, eran grandes del bajo mundo de San Francisco. Su sospecha mutua me dice que esto no era un evento social. Otro grupo había convocado a estos mafiosos a una reunión. Entonces entró a escena el organizador, y no lo hizo precisamente por la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó el detective con desconcierto.

—Acabo de ver al hombre culpable de todo esto —reveló la maga. El detective Colton sacó inmediatamente una libreta de su chaqueta mientras comenzaba a tomar apunte—. No encontrarás su fotografía en los registros de la policía o del FBI. Pero ha sido un jugador clave del crimen local por décadas. A fines de los sesenta, era conocido como Eldon Peck, un falso místico hippie que descubrió una manera más oscura de conseguir poder a través del tráfico de vidas humanas. A cambio, consiguió extender su vida y poder sobre magia muy oscura y siniestra. En estos días se llama Brother Night. Y parece que trajo una verdadera galería de villanos del bajo mundo místico con él. Brother Night y sus secuaces empezaron de a poco. Estoy segura de que sabe algo sobre las reglas básicas de los gangsters, Detective Colton. Si transforman a inocentes en víctimas logran que los otros criminales les presten atención.

—Y con esto logran instalar una nota apropiada de terror que será seguida por una inquebrantable obediencia —dedujo el detective mientras escribía.

—Exacto, pero ahora veo que no estuvieron aquí para reclutar aliados. Esta fue una matanza pura y simple. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Brother Night está expandiendo su imperio del crimen para incluir al mundo humano.

El sólo hizo un gesto de afirmación ante eso.

—No hay mejor manera para anunciar sus intenciones que eliminando a todos los jugadores claves del mundo del crimen de San Francisco —comentó Colton.

—Es usted muy inteligente. Pero él también. Lo hizo de manera tal que nadie pudiera dudar quien fue el responsable de la matanza. No sé hasta qué punto protegieron sus plegarias y el rosario al mesero... porque sospecho que Brother Night quería que hubiera un sobreviviente imparcial que se encargara de difundir la historia.

Ella terminó de leer la mente del hombre pero no podía dejarlo en ese estado casi catatónico. Con ese hechizo le había hecho revivir el trauma del momento, por lo que sería mejor ayudarlo a calmar su mente. Con esto por lo menos dormiría sin pesadillas, induciéndole el sueño por medio de un encantamiento, mejor que cualquier tranquilizante o sedante que pudieran darle los médicos luego de esto.

— _Emreud nis sallidasep_ —conjuró la maga y el sujeto cayó dormido sobre su hombro. Luego, los paramédicos lo retiraron del lugar.

—Y yo que pensé que solo los mafiosos humanos tenían peleas por territorio —comentó el detective.

—Tanto el mundo místico como el mundano comparten este planeta, detective —manifestó Zatanna—. Cada uno tiene a sus héroes y sus villanos. Sólo sus métodos difieren.

—No sé lo que es la magia, apenas puedo procesar que exista pero ¿hay alguna forma de que puedas... no lo sé, presionar el botón de deshacer?

Ella solo sonrió tristemente ante su pedido tonto, pero... esperanzador en cierto sentido. Ningún encantamiento puede resucitar a un muerto, por lo menos no de buenas formas. Ojala su magia pudiese servir para eso. El recuerdo de su padre la angustió en ese momento.

—No puedo revivir a los muertos —susurró ella con aflicción—, pero puedo agregar un sabor amargo a la victoria de Night, estas personas puede que hayan sido criminales, pero nacieron como humanos —Zatanna levantó las manos y sintió como la energía fluía por sus brazos hasta las puntas de sus dedos, un brío celeste surgía de sus palmas y cubría a todos los cadáveres—. _Aruatser sus samrof sanamuh_ —. Inmediatamente, todos los sujetos transformados por la magia negra habían vuelto a su apariencia natural—. Y el mundo necesita ver qué humanos, y no monstruos, fueron asesinados esta noche.

— ¿Entonces cómo arrestamos al tal Brother Night?

—"Nosotros" no podemos —explicó Zatanna mientras leía un mensaje en su celular. Perfecto, otra misión para agregar a la rutina diaria de hoy—. No hay policías que estas criaturas teman, ninguna ley que obedezcan, y no hay cárcel que los contenga. Pero para eso estoy yo, me encargaré de investigar al respecto pero tengo otro trabajo que hacer, la Liga me llama.

El detective solo observó como la mujer volvió a murmurar una frase extraña y, de inmediato, se encontraba vestida con lo que parecía su traje habitué de maga. Acto seguido, desapareció esfumándose en una nube de polvo rosado.

—Voy a odiar hacer el papeleo de este trabajo —suspiró él con cansancio viendo todo el desastre. Ojalá él también tuviera magia para la ardua tarea que tenía ahora por delante.

 **[...]**

La Liga de la Justicia recibió una alerta acerca de unas criaturas, reunidas en New Orleans, con el objetivo un ataque generalizado contra la humanidad.

Zatanna, Vixen y Black Canary luchaban contra un ejército de hienas mágicamente transformadas.

Vixen les dio una cucharada de su propia medicina, atacando salvajemente con el poder del enemigo mortal de las hienas, el león...

Mientras el llanto sónico de Black Canary hacía estragos sobre los oídos hipersensibles de las bestias.

Y en cuanto a Zatanna, le tocó a ella terminar el juego.

— _¡Saneih esnemrofsnart etnemetnenamrep ne sonamuh!_ —recitó Zatanna, transformando a las hiernas en humanos nuevamente—. Finalmente se acabó —susurró ella mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Había sido un día realmente agotador.

Pero por lo menos las tres heroínas habían ganado la batalla y su misión dada por terminada.

—La Liga de la Justicia ya llamó a policías locales para que ayuden a las víctimas —informó Vixen a sus compañeras luego de escuchar la información por el comunicador que se encontraba en su oreja.

—Qué bueno que ellos se encarguen de la limpieza. Chicas, ¿quieren ir por unas cervezas? —preguntó Black Canary.

—Si fuera cualquier otra noche me encantaría —mencionó Zatanna mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos doloridos—, pero hace menos de dos horas, hice un show a salón lleno en el Orpheum, luego tuve que investigar una matanza llevada a cabo por un hechicero y su pandilla que lideran el bajo mundo de San Francisco... y luego aparecí por aquí para ayudarlas con las hienas, estoy destruida.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con los villanos de tu ciudad? —curioseó Black Canary.

—Ya les haré saber que no les será tan fácil meterse en mi territorio, pero por ahora estoy esperando a ver si intentan algo más. _Annataz a asac._

Luego de recitar el hechizo reverso, Zatanna se vio transportada directamente a su habitación de hotel donde se estaba alojando actualmente. Servicios pagados por su show reciente, a pesar de preferir estar en Shadowcrest ahora mismo, su hogar ancestral, este era un lujo que no iba a dejar pasar.

—Mmm, cama —gimió ella mientras extendía sus brazos y piernas sobre la suave superficie—. Por fin un poco de un merecido descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ella arrugó la cara con molestia.**

— ¡Qué rayos es ese ruido! —se preguntó mientras apretaba una almohada alrededor de su cabeza para amortiguar todos los sonidos irritantes que llegaban hasta su alcoba—. Había olvidado lo mucho que odio trabajar durante doce horas seguidas. Bueno, por lo menos el show fue aceptable...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THOM! THOM! THOM!**

— ¡Oh bien! Algún payaso está de fiesta en la habitación contigua a la mía. Me pregunto si le gustará que una estampida de elefantes atraviese su habitación —gruñó ella realmente enfadada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THOM! THOM! THOM!**

—Se acabó, alguien va a morir lenta y dolorosamente, y muy probablemente transformado en caracol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un momento...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ella agudizó un poco más el oído mientras se concentraba. Esa música... estaba demasiado cerca para estar en la habitación del lado._

—Espera, ese no es mi vecino, es...

La maga se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta.

 _Oh, no._

¿Cómo es que se atrevió a hacer esto? Una fiesta multitudinaria, llena de adolescentes ebrios, refregándose entre ellos, bailando como monos en celo mientras escuchaban esa música a tan alto volumen.

— ¡Zachary, voy a matarte! —gritó enfurecida la maga.

Sus ojos se movieron por todo el lugar buscando al tonto de su primo pero no lo veía por ningún lugar. Tendría que preguntar a algunos de los "invitados".

—Disculpe —dijo mientras golpeaba el hombro de un chico con uno de sus dedos para llamar su atención, él estaba bebiendo cerveza—, estoy buscando a mi primo, una pequeña comadreja maloliente llamado Zach...

— ¡Blarg...! —regurgitó el adolescente.

Si... el chico al que le estaba hablando solo vomitó todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

—De acuerdo, entonces —mencionó ahora Zatanna mientras se dirigía a un grupo de mujeres ligeramente vestidas—. Hola chicas, han visto a...

— ¡La mesera de los tragos está aquí, gracias a Dios! —chilló con emoción una chica rubia.

—Ya era hora —dijo otra con un tono ácido mientras le entregaba un vaso vacío—, rellénalo con ron, y sin hielo por favor. Y si es posible, apúrate.

La venta en la frente de Zatanna palpitaba a punto de estallar por la furia contenida.

—Seguro —indicó ella en un hilo de voz, que sonaba casi siniestro, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—, déjenme conjurarles uno de mis especiales... _¡Sacihc esnemrofsnart ne samolap!_

Las tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en el sofá se convirtieron inmediatamente en palomas. Zatanna sonrió con suficiencia, se lo merecían por osadas.

—Las... transformaste en... —tartamudeó uno de los chicos viendo algo que sus ojos no podían creer, su vaso lleno de alcohol se resbaló de sus manos temblorosas. — ¡Pájaros! —terminó de decir con un grito para nada masculino.

—Sí, y soy buena haciendo ranas también, ¿quieres que te muestre? —preguntó amenazadoramente la maga.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a todos los intrusos retirarse corriendo por la salida. Zatanna apagó la música mientras miraba como una de las puertas se abría.

— ¿Quién apagó la música? ¡Se supone que esto es una fiesta demonios...! Oh...—bajó su voz cuando vio a su prima—.Hola, Zee —saludó Zachary mientras una expresión de inocencia aparecía en su cara.

—Hola, Zach —lo saludó con irritación ella. Casi hasta que le costaba pronunciar su nombre.

—No te enojes. Quería hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida —trató de excusarse él—, y las cosas se salieron de um...—él miró para todos lados buscando algo. — ¿Qué les pasó a las chicas?

—La última vez que las vi se dirigían al sur migrando por el invierno, lo que me recuerda...—. La maga se acercó a la ventana mientras veía a las "palomas" revoloteando por el exterior, pronunció unas palabras para revertir el hechizo—. _Samolap navleuv a res serejum._

Las tres aves se convirtieron de nuevo en mujeres y cayeron directamente al agua helada de la piscina que había en el patio del hotel.

— ¡¿Qué le pusieron a esos tragos?! —preguntó una de las chicas mientras salía del agua.

— ¿Alucinógenos quizás? —cuestionó la otra.

—Buen truco —dijo Zachary mirando por la ventana—. Ojalá pudiese hacer eso, me ahorraría muchas charlas incómodas de "la mañana después".

—A riesgo de sonar como una prima mayor irritable, Zach...

—Y lo eres —dijo él con su típica petulancia mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se acomodaba como si fuera dueño del lugar.

Zatanna solo trató de explicarse.

—Hay una diferencia entre usar nuestros poderes para restaurar el balance kármico y usarlo para fanfarronear entre los malcriados. La magia debe usarse solo defensivamente. Si alguien hace sufrir a gente inocente es cuando hacemos uso de nuestras habilidades, como la mayoría de los enemigos con los que he luchado.

— ¿Y las chicas-pájaros cómo molestaron al balance del karma? —preguntó él mientras una sonrisa de dientes aparecía en su rostro.

Era ilógico cuando ella misma se contradecía.

—Me hicieron enojar —se excusó rápidamente la maga.

—Quién lo diría. La hechicera suprema es una humana después de todo —siguió atacando verbalmente él—. Sabía que estabas inventando esas reglas mientras hablabas.

—Zach, en este momento lo único que sé es que necesito una ducha y una siesta de tres horas. Fue un día bastante agotador, Brother Night, luegos las hienas.

— ¿Brother Night? —repitió él mientras parpadeaba. — ¿Qué hiciste para molestarlo?

—Ni idea, aunque es obvio que tiene algo grande en mi contra.

—Por supuesto, solo los más viles de los malditos vienen a cazar a mi prima la celebridad —dijo con sorna. — ¿Hacemos eso del team up entre superhéroes y lo rastreamos?

—No, volverá a atacar y entonces lidiaré con él yo misma —ultimó Zatanna—. Además, casi suenas hasta celoso.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó él llevando una mano a su pecho, sonando casi sorprendido, aunque evidentemente era todo lo contrario. — ¿Por qué estaría celoso mientras mi prima se lleva todos los aplausos, mientras yo vivo bajo su sombra?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo...—. Zatanna solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Zachary y su narcisismo avasallante.

Poco tacto, paciencia y modestia en cuanto a sus habilidades. A veces no parecía más que un mocoso egoísta. Él era un ingenioso ilusionista y showman incluso sin recurrir a su magia, aunque más inclinado a presumir y abusar de su posición.

Siempre comparándose con ella, porque Zachary tenía una debilidad en relación con la misma magia que usaba ella. La magia de él, a pesar de ser bastante vigorosa, no puede afectar a seres humanos como si podía hacerlo Zatanna, como por ejemplo, con las mujeres recién transformadas en aves. Quizás para ella era posible por la herencia directa de su poderosa madre Sindella, que tenía habilidades mágicas innatas. Era obvio que el legado no había llegado de forma completa a Zachary, lo que provocaba una completa frustración en él.

Su primo también era capaz de manipular la magia al recitar los hechizos de forma reversa. Pero, a pesar de todo, sus poderes afectan sin problemas a objetos inanimados, servían en la invocación de objetos, transmutar un objeto a otro y manipular los elementos inanimados que rodean a las entidades vivientes. Su campo de influencia mágica es especialmente fuerte, posiblemente incluso al mismo nivel que el de ella. Una sola palabra y un gesto de él bastarían para restaurar un bloque de ciudad demolido a su estado anterior. Sin embargo, afectar directamente a los organismos vivos complejos disminuye la permanencia de cualquier efecto de hechizo.

Todos teníamos fortalezas y debilidades, pero parecía ser algo que él no comprendía.

—Mientras tanto mi famosa y querida prima está arrasando en el Paradise —escupió él ahora cada vez más enojado.

—Zach —suspiró ella, sin deseos de discutir—, no puedes seguir menospreciando tu carrera por cómo ves la mía, eres un gran mago.

— ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Tu luchas rutinariamente contra demonios que pueden hacerte cenizas pero nunca has ido a uno de los shows de tu propio primo. Igualmente soy consciente de mis capacidades, soy un _Homo Magi_ , no por nada soy el mago adolescente más popular y poderoso —dijo él con altanería.

— ¿Qué no he ido a ninguno de tus shows? Eso no es cierto, fui a tu noche de apertura en Chicago.

Él solo arqueó una ceja por la clara mentira... o por su mala memoria.

—Enviaste flores y una carta de disculpa diciendo algo de que Lex Luthor estaba atacando a la Liga de la Justicia.

—Oh, Dios —expresó ella mientras recordaba—. Es cierto.

—Es gracioso —rio él—, porque mientras crecía, eras el único miembro de la familia con el que me podía identificar. Recuerdo que te sentabas conmigo por horas, enseñándome la bola zombi, el truco de la cuerda india... Luego, una vez que empecé mi propia carrera, difícilmente escuchaba una palabra de ti. ¿Cuándo trataste de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

—Zach, podría decir que la vida se puso en mi camino, las presentaciones, el heroísmo, pero esa es tu vida también y lo sabes.

— ¡¿Mi vida el heroísmo?! ¡Pero si nunca me dejas participar de ninguna de tus misiones! —increpó él perdiendo la paciencia.

Zachary también quería ser un héroe como su prima, pero con su corta edad y falta de experiencia en el terreno, no se le permitía trabajar junto a ella.

— ¡Son misiones de la Liga! ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedo llevarte de acompañante si no eres miembro!

— ¡Pues entonces hazme miembro! ¡Tengo las suficientes habilidades para superar a cualquiera! ¡Estoy al mismo nivel que mi tío, el gran Giovanni Zatara! ¡Y lo sabes muy bien!

—No puedes unirte, Zach...

—Claro, sabía que dirías...

—Pero puedes empezar de abajo —agregó Zatanna cuando una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza—, en las ligas menores, claro está.

— ¿Ligas menores? —cuestionó él. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. No se correspondía a lo que un gran mago como él podía ofrecer.

—Puedo hablar personalmente con Batman, y decirle que te incluya en el grupo de Dick. Eso podía ser un gran avance para ti, ¿no lo crees?

Zachary solo rio ante la tonta idea.

— ¿Te refieres a ese grupo de incompetentes, liderados por el pequeño polluelo de Bruce?

A Zatanna tampoco le gustaba ese grupo en demasía, sobre todo cuando ese demonio escurridizo seguía pululando en sus filas, pero era lo mejor para su primo. Quizás estar con adolescentes de su misma edad, que compartían habilidades especiales y objetivos comunes lo ayudarían con su terquedad.

— ¿Quieres comenzar a ser un héroe? Pues empieza de abajo como todos. No pretendas que las cosas caigan del cielo como un regalo, Zach. De paso puedes hacer amistades. Dejas que la rutina de auto superación te absorba y no te has dado cuenta de lo solo que estás en realidad. Tu única compañía soy yo y tu asistente personal, Bunny. Eso es demasiado triste.

 _« ¿Amigos? ¿Quién necesitaba amigos?»_ , pensó internamente él.

—No estoy solo —dijo él restándole importancia al comentario anterior, como si no le hubiese afectado en nada, aunque en el fondo sabía que su prima tenía razón (aunque nunca lo admitiría ante ella) —, nada pone una sonrisa en mi apuesta cara como las aclamaciones febriles de mis adorables aduladores. Tengo miles de admiradores por todo el mundo, eso me basta y sobra.

—Esta propuesta puede ser bastante buena para ti, estoy cien por ciento segura.

— ¿Así que esta es mi condena? ¿Unirme a un grupo de fenómenos?

—No es ningún tipo de condena, con suerte aprenderás a ser parte de un equipo. Así como lo hago yo, ¿o crees que en la Liga trabajo sola? Esto no se trata de trabajo independiente, se trata de formar lazos. Bien, ¿aceptas la oferta o no? —interrogó ella autoritariamente por última vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Si me dices que sí, hablaré con Bruce ahora mismo y podremos adelantar esto.

Zachary se lo pensó por un momento.

Quizás si se unía a los Jóvenes Titanes, su nombre se alzaría y podría demostrar que era tan capaz de ser útil con su magia al igual que Zatanna. La propuesta podría parecer mala al principio, los compañero quizás fueran una carga, pero si pensaba las cosas en frío, todo tenía más beneficios que costos para él.

—Está bien...—aceptó finalmente—, pero no te aseguro que vaya a funcionar.

Zatanna solo sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. Tenía una llamada que hacer.


End file.
